Remember the sundrops - promises
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Natsu made a promise in the sundrops field that he will come back to Juvia, now she's cashing in on that promise


Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Yes, I am pretty late with this prompt, I am well aware of that, but I apologized in advance, so I guess that makes it all okay lol. But how are we all today, my little sugar plums? Me, I'm good! I wanna hear about YOUR day!

I am also now going to admit that it took me an hour to write this, so if it's shoddy, let's blame it on that lol. It only took that long because I actually knew what I was going to write lol.

Well anyway, no more waiting around, let's just jump straight into it!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Remember the sundrops**

"I hate to say this, but I think you should let it go. Natsu...Natsu isn't coming back. It's been over a year now and if there's anyone we haven't come across at all, it's Natsu! Everyone else seems to still be on the radar and we all know that they're succeeding with whatever it is they're doing, but Natsu? Natsu's gone with the wind. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Juvia smiled at her friend while sipping on the tea that she had given her. "I know where you're coming from, really Levy-chan and I'm grateful that you're looking out for me, but Natsu and I made a promise to each other, and Natsu never breaks his promise. He promised me that he will come back to me, because he loves me!"

Juvia grinned at her and Levy couldn't help but smile and shake her head. Juvia had changed a lot in the last year. She had decided to travel every month, learning new things about the country, going to different parts to train, much like Natsu did, only Juvia made it mandatory that she spends at least 3 nights a month in Magnolia Town. Her hair now flowed down to her feet, much like Mavis', but she chose to wear it as a long braid. She wore a traditional Chinese blue tang style shirt with bandages on either arm and blue tape criss crossing over it. She wore a blue miniskirt with white tights and white and blue boots, much like from a previous outfit she used to wear.

"I guess that Natsu isn't one for breaking promises, but he's been gone for so long!"

"I know, but I trust him, because I love him. That's just how it is."

She touched the sundrop flower that she had managed to preserve as she turned it into a hairclip so that it would always be in her hair, just where Natsu had left it. She smiled before looking at the time.

"Isn't Gajeel done yet?"

As soon as she said that, her 'brother' walked in through the door, Lily behind him. They both acknowledged her presence and she grinned at them both.

"Just got a call from Titania saying code blue."

Levy just shook her head as she stood up and Juvia was confused, looking at the both of them with a weird expression on her face. "What the hell is a code blue?"

"It means that Gray's cover has been blown and it's only due to one person."

All three of them stared at Juvia and she instantly lit up, understanding immediately that they were talking about Natsu. She laughed when she heard that he had ruined Gray's cover, but it shows that he hasn't changed, and that was good enough for her.

"Oh, when do we get to see them?!"

"We? Well Levy and I are heading there now and seeing as you're not part of the Wizard Council or a guild, you have no business in this matter."

Juvia stared at her brother for a good ten seconds before she could feel her anger boiling within her. She gave him a calm look and walked over to him before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her height.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I understood what you were saying. I'M GOING TO GO AND SEE MY NATSU-KUN AND IF YOU DARE TRY AND STOP ME, I'LL STOP YOU FROM BREATHING!"

Gajeel laughed nervously and tried to look at Levy for help, but she was quickly shuffling papers, leaving Gajeel on his own. "Juvia! Haha, I was kidding! You don't have to resort to violence all the damn time! Lily, help me here because Levy is a damn traitor!"

Lily laughed and lifted Juvia and pulled her away from Gajeel. She humphed and crossed her arms. She then let a silly smile crawl up on her face as she realised that she will be seeing Natsu after not seeing him for a year. She grinned. She could feel the butterflied tumbling around in her stomach from both excitement and nervousness.

"Well anyway, let's get going!"

~x~

She arrived to a scene where there was a fight with a bunch of Zeref worshippers and she bit back the groan that was about to erupt from her mouth. Gajeel and Levy had told her to go on ahead because they still had some paperwork to sort out and they knew that she wasn't going to wait for them, knowing where Natsu was and her not being able to see him straight away.

"Ugh, these people are blocking my path to see Natsu-kun. Looks like I need to get rid of them!"

One of the men heard her and laughed. "Oh yeah! It's all of us against you! What are you gonna do, kick our butts?"

"Well they can do it, why do you think that I can't?"

The men made a 'huh' face and turned back to see Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Wendy take down over 100 men each. They all turned back to face Juvia with a look of horror as she smiled sweetly and waved.

"I'm from the same guild as them and I'm not about to be shown up by any one of them, so you might as well say good night now! WATER NEBULA!"

Her attacks were stronger than ever, almost as strong as her love for Natsu. She had trained hard, conditioned her body to be as tough as diamond, improved her stamina and made her water reach high temperatures as well as low ones. She controlled things like never before, all for the sake of her loved ones. She didn't want to have to use a trick where she has to 'die' in front of Natsu as a way to beat the enemy. She knew that that was partially the reason for him leaving and she didn't want him to leave her again. She had to be strong on her own now and not rely on others to keep on saving her.

All the men went flying and she didn't even break a sweat. What a boring fight. She then tried to jump up and down to see if she would get a glimpse of her one and only, and lo and behold, there he was. She smiled before her smile faded and she watched something being summoned. It was huge!

"Oh. Shit."

Gajeel's potty mouth still got to her sometimes, even though she didn't like to admit it. What the hell was that thing?! It just came from the sky. Juvia then sighed, noting how foolish this guild was. Why did they feel like Natsu was weak? He had just spent the past year training his arse off and they thought he was weak? She was yet to see his progress, but even she knew that this thing that had just dropped from the sky was useless.

Her thoughts were correct as she watched him take down the ugly thing with his flames. Juvia gasped when she could feel the intensity of it, her clothes literally wanting to burn off. Luckily, she had been training so even her water was stronger now. She made a water heat barrier that would turn all the fire into moisture before making it cold enough to turn into water so that she wouldn't burn. She looked down at the men that she had caused to go unconscious their clothes were all burn off and Juvia blushed before looking away.

"HE'S A MONSTER! RETREAT!"

Juvia laughed as the remaining people all ran away from the scene and Juvia shook her head. "He's no monster, that's my Natsu-kun." It was nothing but a gentle whisper as she watched Team Natsu cheer. They hadn't realised she was there yet and it made her heart hurt, especially because it looked like Natsu had forgotten about her.

Gajeel and Levy finally showed up, looking at her strangely for not jumping Natsu yet.

"What, you not gonna go to him or what?"

"Juvia is shy."

"Yeah I can tell, you just said your own name again."

Juvia cursed lightly. She only referred to herself in the third person whenever she was shy or nervous. Other than that, she had gotten over the habit and was now speaking like everyone else. She cradled her arm. She was about to turn away and run back to the hotel that she was staying at when she decided to look at Natsu one last time.

She watched him and her heart still ached. It was only a matter of time before he broke a promise, but she still held strong. He would never do that to her! She saw him breathe in deep, his eyes going wide as he wildly looked around the place. The rest of his team looked confused, talking to him. They were probably asking what was wrong.

That was when their eyes caught one another. Natsu froze as his team tried talking to him, trying to look at what he was looking at. Juvia was frozen in place as her heart started beating crazily. He had finally seen her, meaning that he knew that she was here now. She didn't know what to do. Was he surprised in a good way, or in a bad way, like he didn't want her to be here?

She saw him push his team out of the way as he walked towards her and Gajeel snickered. "Oooh, Salamander is a weak lover boy!" Levy elbowed him in the gut and finally, Juvia's legs started working. She too pushed the bickered two out of her way as she swiftly made her way down to Natsu.

As she was walking, she didn't realise how far away he was from her and she started speeding up. She watched as he seemed to have the same idea, because soon enough, the both of them were running at each other at full speed right up until Juvia jumped in his arms and he caught her, spinning her around with his face in the crook of her neck. The tears ran down her face as she could hear him laughing.

"A year was too long, Natsu-kun!"

"Are you telling me?! I hated every minute of it, being away from you."

They both stared at each other as Natsu still held her in his arms. He gave her a smile and she gave him one back. She had missed him so much. It was kind of cruel of him to admit that he loved her and then that very same night, he went off with Happy, but now, she loved him even more. After all distance makes the heart grow fonder.

"Kami, you got even more beautiful. I guess I don't need this picture anymore 'cos it's kind of outdated."

He showed her the picture of where they had gone on some infiltration mission together for Makarov and they had to act like husband and wife in some town where they surprisingly weren;t known. They had gotten their picture taken in some booth and they both looked bashful about it. Lest to say, that week was extremely awkward for the both of them as they tried to remind each other that they weren't husband and wife, despite wanting to date each other so badly.

Juvia blushed and hid her face in his chest. "Why did you choose that picture?"

"Hey, no third person speech goin' on?"

"Not anymore."

Natsu grinned as he stared down at the girl in front of him. His smile gently vanished as he thought of the personal hell that he went through. Not seeing Juvia everyday made him strive to be stronger so that he could hurry up and get home. He missed the feel of her soft skin, her scent, her laugh and her presence in general. He really missed her.

He noticed something yellow in her extremely long hair and when he took a closer look at it, he grinned.

"You still keep it in your hair?"

She pulled away and looked up at him, still in his hold and gave him a shy nod. "Juvia couldn't bear to get rid of it. Natsu-kun gave it to Juvia after all."

"Hey, third person speech is back!"

She blushed. "Juvia-I only do it when I'm shy or nervous!"

Natsu laughed as he hugged her tighter. He didn't want to let her go and he wasn't ever going to again. He was so touched by the fact that she had taken the time to make it into a hairpin and leave in her hair. It showed how much it was worth getting strong for her to finally come back.

"I guess I'm not the only one who kept the flowers then."

Juvia raised an eyebrow as he moved his scarf out of the way, and there it was, her sundrop necklace that she had made for him that day. It was still in perfect condition, which surprised her. Natsu was destructive, and the way his fire literally burnt of people's clothes, she wondered why it hadn't burnt to a crisp.

"How is it even still intact?"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders, leaning his forehead on hers. "I dunno, but all I do know is that I love you and I'm glad I'm back." He kissed her lips, unleashing the passion that they both hadn't felt in about a year. It sent shivers down their spines as Natsu nibbled on her lips, wanting to taste more of her. He didn't care about the others who were watching. Let them watch.

When they pulled away to finally get some air, Juvia smiled with tears in her eyes and Natsu wiped them with his thumb. "Hey, hey, no tears!"

"I can't help it, I'm just so glad that you're back! I knew you would be, you never break a promise!"

Natsu touched the sundrop in her hair and Juvia touched the sundrops on his neck as they stared at one another. Natsu gave her a soft smile, one that was reserved for her and for her only.

"And I never will."

* * *

So how was that?! If you noticed, I did something crazy with this prompt and prompt 2 and I thought I was amazing when I thought about it. Oh, what's that? I'm not amazing? Huh, well my ego is telling me otherwise (GOD I'M CRAZY) but yeah lol, I'm a dork.

Hope you all enjoyed that and again, follow me on tumblr for any updates on any stories that I'm working on as well as when I apologize for bringing out prompts too late. I literally have started living my life on tumblr again (I took a well deserved break from it) and I'm easy to find, just dark-gothic-lolita and BAM, there I am! Ooh, that rhymed~! *furiously writes that down to use for another day*

But yeah, I love you all, and I love Navia week!

Lolita-love,

Lolita-chan


End file.
